


Dragon Fire and Destiny

by Villain_Complex (Random_Fandom_writer)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Destiny, Established Relationship, Good Mordred (Merlin), Internal Conflict, M/M, Merlin's pov, Pre-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Screw Destiny, Secret Relationship, Visions, in a sad way though, not me making this shippy, why can't everything just go nicely?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom_writer/pseuds/Villain_Complex
Summary: Merlin is bound in the chains of destiny, and for all his power, there is nothing to stop what has been foretold.
Relationships: Merlin/Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dragon Fire and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Italics are Merlin's internal dialogue.

There is something in the way the glass reflects the moonlight, that brings out the greyscale of his skin. 

He closes his eyes and regrets it.

There is something terribly wrong about tonight. A terrible something creeping under his skin, resting heavily upon bone in a way that weighs them all down.

And on this night, Merlin is tired.

He is _sososo_ tired.

Merlin shifts his gaze to the man laying prone under the blankets, face soft and relaxed in sleep. There is an air of naivete around him, that is so carefully tucked away in the daylight. 

He closes his eyes-

_The tang of dragon fire stings the senses, but you bathe in the dangerous glow._

_And it is ice blue eyes, and pale skin. Curly back hair, and the hands that run through them._

_You look different._

_The sword sits heavy in your grip, yet there is awe in your eyes as the ancient magic pulses into your veins. Working its way through the skin and into the skull._

_You forget it does not belong to you._

_You forget it is not yours to wield._

_And as metal meets metal, man meets man, the blood dripping down pools upon your feet._

-and regrets it.

* * *

"Come back to bed."

The corners of Merlin's lips upturn in a light smile at the sleep-ridden voice, but he makes no move from his spot near the window. 

Mordred groans, sitting up and placing his feet on the floor. "It's the middle of the night." Merlin hums quietly in response, drawing a frown from the knight. He stands, walking forward to meet him at the edge of the room. "Merlin?"

And there are times where Merlin pretends like it is all ok, and there are times he simply forgets things are bad in the first place.

With Mordred there is both.

Like now, as he allows himself to get lost in feeling. In the drag of feather light touch as hands move up his flanks to the nape of his neck. Gentle fingers bury themselves into Merlin's hair, pulling gently on the strands. His shoulders relax, shifting forward as he unconsciously leans into the touch.

Mordred's hand moves from his neck to cup at his cheek. Merlin moves his overtop, shuddering slightly. "Your hands are ice," he murmurs, rubbing warmth into the digits. 

Mordred huffs, leaning forward to peck at his mouth. "That's why I have you to warm me up." Mordred's forehead drops to rest against Merlin's, who has moved to leech against his waist. "Which you are doing a terrible job of, I hope you know. Leaving me in bed all by myself." 

Merlin stills against his body, brow furrowing.

He lifts his head. "Are you alright?" Mordred asks, concern lacing his tone. 

"Yes. I couldn't sleep is all." He smiles to prove it, though it doesn't quite meet his eyes.

And it is something so fleeting, Merlin barely brings it to attention.

_But the way your eyes flicker-_

"You know something. Don't you?" It comes out a question, though Merlin hardly means it as such. 

Mordred opens his mouth to reply, closing it just as quickly once he realizes there is nothing to say. Instead, he nods, eyes downcast to the floor as he takes a hesitant step back. "You've been dreaming." 

Merlin sighs. "You heard that." 

Mordred tilts his head, eyes bright with a sort of sorrow that makes Merlin wince. "It was hard not to. You were calling my name." 

Merlin fights down a groan, pursing his lips and blinking hard. "I should go," he says, even if it is the last thing he wishes. They're walking on a dangerous line. One Merlin wishes not to breech.

Because with Mordred it is so nice.

And with Mordred, maybe he can even forget what awaits them. Sometimes. It's nice. Merlin deserves something nice.

_Don't I?_

_Doesn't he?_

_Yes._

_No._

_…_ _No_

Mordred shakes his head, reaching out to grasp his arm, but retracts it hastefully as he flinches away. Hurt flashes across Mordred's face, though he no longer stops him from moving towards the door.

"You called Arthur's too."

His hand freezes on the door handle.

Mordred bites his lip, hands fumbling uselessly at his sides. "Now I don't know quite what that all means but..." He pauses, searching Merlin's face. "I would never hurt him, Merlin."

It is the ache in his heart responsible for the sob climbing up his throat, but the lock on his tongue turns the pitiful sound to something akin to silence.

Merlin wants it to stop.

His eyes fall shut.

_Dragon fire_

_Blue eyes_

_Black hair_

_Man meets man_

_Metal meets metal_

_Blood dripping down_

_down_

_down_

Merlin so desperately wants it to stop.

He is bound in the chains of destiny, and for all his power, there is nothing to stop what has been foretold.

Mordred glances at the hand on the door handle, eyes hopeful as his head tilts back to the bed. He smiles sadly. Gently. Carefully.

And Merlin stops, and stares, feeling far too old as a chill runs down his spine.

"You will."

He leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself. That if I were to write Merdred there would always be a happy ended.
> 
> However.
> 
> A n g s t.
> 
> School is killing me. I promised myself that I will be trying to put out more content because I miss writing desperately. I wrote this in a day, so forgive me, it isn't my best. Just really excited to be back at the keyboard.


End file.
